He Would Wait Forever
by Lady Geek Chic
Summary: When Jareth first offered Sarah his heart she was too young to truly appreciate such a precious gift, ten years later she's ready to love him but can she break down the walls built after his defeat?
1. Chapter 1

He would wait forever

By Lady Geek Chic

Summary: When Jareth first offered Sarah his heart she was too young to truly appreciate such a precious gift, ten years later she's ready to love him but can she break down the walls built after his defeat?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me. If you don't recognise it from film, music video or novel then you can make the assumption I've created it from my own imagination but I don't claim to own that either.

Part One

Sarah Williams seemingly had the perfect life, a well-paid job, a gorgeous boyfriend and a beautiful apartment. It was just a shame that Sarah was mind numbingly bored with it all. As a graduate Sarah had not expected to walk into the "perfect" job but within a month of leaving university she had been offered a junior position in a banking company in New York. Packing up and leaving home she first shared an apartment with a vegetarian chiropractor who was obsessively tidy. This had its good points but after a year of finding her sock drawer mysteriously organised she said enough was enough and using the money from a recent bonus moved into her own place.

Four bonuses later her apartment looked like something from an Ikea catalogue as befitted a woman of her career situation. In fact she was shopping for a new hall rug when she met Brad.

Brad was a stock broker, tall, dark, and handsome with a gleaming smile he was seemingly a perfect match, a yang to her yin and Sarah was happy to find herself in a serious relationship with him. Of course if anybody were to ask how their relationship started she wouldn't be able to give too much detail, it seemed that one day she was single and then she was contemplating whether to give up the lease on her perfect apartment and move in with him. There was no doubt that Brad was deeply in love with her, he told her every day and would spend hours planning their perfect future together. It just seemed that Sarah had very little input into their future including the three perfect children she would give him, not that she objected to children just the fact he assumed she wanted them.

It was on a warm spring day that Sarah came to the horrific realisation that she was bored.

The morning started well, she had a day off to wait for a delivery and had eaten a leisurely breakfast at the trendy glass dining table whilst reading the New York Times. Brushing the crumbs into the trash can by the large almost space age fridge Sarah found herself staring at the fridge with a feeling something akin to confusion. She didn't recall buying it. Well that was a lie she did, she picked a fridge that would match the décor of the kitchen but she didn't recall whether she actually liked it, she hadn't spent hours considering other fridges and costs and other things that should have been important but seemed to have been disregarded. Opening the fridge she saw it was filled with food from her latest fad diet. Not that she needed to lose weight it just seemed that every woman in New York was on some sort of fad diet and somewhere along the line Sarah had booked herself an appointment with a dietician and now she was eating rabbit food twice a day and allowing herself a steak once a month.

It was quite horrifying that she didn't remember what she had just eaten less than five minutes before. A detailed chart stuck to the fridge with a magnet that told her to keep calm and carry on announced that her breakfast had been Greek yoghurt with half a cup of blueberries and a slice of whole wheat toast with low fat butter. She wasn't entirely sure she liked Greek yoghurt or whole wheat toast. It seemed she just ate the food mechanically gaining no pleasure from the process.

The whole situation was very disconcerting and Sarah found herself stumbling into her tastefully decorated living room to slump onto a sofa that she didn't like but matched the coffee table which matched the bookcases that held books she didn't enjoy reading. To find out her life was a lie was certainly not something she had expected to happen and Sarah was determined to do something about it.

Finding a stack of notepads she grabbed one and a pen and settled herself onto the sofa cross legged, flipping it open to the first page she chewed on the lid of the pen for a moment before writing in large letters:

APARTMENT

JOB

BOYFRIEND

LIFE

Apartment seemed easiest to do and Sarah glanced around, she wasn't sure how much money she had in her bank account but she was betting there was more than enough to buy some throw pillows and a plant or two, enough to at least brighten up the place. Apparently in her apartment decorating stupor she had decided that black, white and grey were the only colours that were allowed through the door. The kitchen needed new plates and cups, some brightly coloured dish cloths and maybe a bright red kettle, anything to stop her small world from feeling like a black and white film. For the bedroom she was going to buy blankets and pillows and maybe some fairy lights and artwork, monochrome was fine but it just didn't feel like her, at least not the real Sarah Williams who believed in fairies and romance and loved the theatre. The theatre had been her greatest dream once; she was going to be a great actress like her mother, but then somewhere along the way she stopped dreaming.

"_But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams."_

Sat on the sofa Sarah scrubbed at her eyes determined not to cry, it had been a long time since she had thought of that night, convinced as she was that it had been just a wonderful, fantastic dream. It had been a long time that she had been able to think about _him_, the man who had offered her a crystal full of dreams in exchange for her baby brother. Deep down she knew that the night had happened, she had run a gauntlet for Toby and proven her worth against the King of the Goblins, a Fae by the name of Jareth. She still had the old, worn, red book locked securely in a box of keepsakes along with a music box and a few other things she hadn't been able to bring herself to throw away.

Turning back to the notebook she wondered if she should address the issue of Brad now or leave it until she could see him through her old eyes, the eyes of a dreamer who wanted romance. The problem was she just didn't know if Brad could be the man she wanted, maybe a day earlier he had been but now it felt as though she had woken from a very long sleep and in her heart she knew she was going to have to hurt Brad very deeply.

"I've made such a mess of things." The silence of her apartment was her only reply and groaning Sarah stared at the walls with the black and white prints on them. Somehow she wasn't surprised that Brad wasn't for her, everything had happened so quickly that it seemed as if she hadn't ever truly loved him, not as he deserved. She wasn't sure how she was going to break up with him, she'd never hurt someone intentionally and hated the very thought of it, but it was either this or find herself married with children to a man she didn't love. The thought brought tears to her eyes and Sarah brushed them away.

"_I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

Oh. For ten years she had done everything in her power to ignore what he had said determined as she was that he was the villain and she the heroine. After all, what sort of a man offers a child such a gift and it truly was a remarkable gift, but she was a child and had no idea that he meant what he said and her rejection had been final and cruel.

"_Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one."_

He had meant it though, every terrifying and beautiful word. In his own way the Goblin King had loved her though this was perhaps because the story was told this way, the girl with the powers of the Fae, gifted by the King of the Goblins who was so desperately in love with her.

"I'm sure he said that to all the girls."

Even to her own ears she knew the words were wrong and standing she let the notepad and pen fall to the floor not caring if they made a mess or were damaged. Striding across the room she knelt by a book case and pulled a small wooden box out from the bottom shelf, the lid was firmly padlocked but she knew the key was in her jewellery box underneath several items she didn't wear because they no longer fit her corporate image.

Once the box was unlocked she sat for several minutes daring herself to open it, afraid of what she would find much like Pandora's own doubts upon opening the box that would unleash a plague on mankind.

"Get a grip Sarah, just open the box and find the book."

So she did.

The inside of the box was lined with silk, a scrap given to her by her mother who she claimed was given it by Coco Chanel, she wasn't sure if this was true but the peach silk was pretty and protected the items inside its protective cocoon. Somehow the book was on the very top, the red cover as worn as she remembered. Picking it up she felt the leather beneath her finger tips and she took a moment to sniff the book savouring the smell of old paper. The cover had the name of the novel a gold stamped symbol but no author and inside there was no information concerning a publishing company or even the year it had been published. Frowning Sarah stared at the item for a moment before moving to where her computer was sat, booting it up she waited for it to load tapping her nails on the table impatiently.

It seemed like forever but finally Internet Explorer was loaded and she typed The Labyrinth into a search engine, the first few pages seemed to be research archives of information for medieval studies which she bookmarked for later reading the rest of the pages were even less useful. Narrowing her parameters to The Labyrinth Novel she waited but found no information about the book, it was almost as if the book did not exist.

Puzzled Sarah began to examine the novel searching for something, anything that would give her a clue about the author or even when it had been published. She didn't remember when she was first given the novel only that it seemed she had always owned it and knew the story by heart. Staring down at the novel she traced the triangular symbol on the front cover with her finger, her mind was screaming at her that something important was happening but it didn't want to give her any further information and Sarah was too confused to pay attention.

"How did I get this book?" Standing Sarah grabbed her mobile phone which was sat on the windowsill charging, pushing a few buttons she held the phone to her ear and tapped her foot nervously against the wall as she waited for the call to connect.

_Hello?_

"Mom, hi…it's Sarah."

_Darling hello, how are you my sweet?_

"I'm fine, I can't talk long I just wanted to ask you a question."

_Fire away Darling._

Sarah paused unsure of how to phrase her question, aware that the answer was incredibly important but suddenly afraid of what she might hear. "Mom, do you remember that novel I used to love; The Labyrinth?"

_Of course Darling, you used to read it over and over and play pretend you were running the labyrinth._

"Mom, where did I get that book?"

_Funny you should ask that Darling, I asked you the same thing when you were six years old. You came running indoors soaked to the bone after being caught in a downpour, you had the book hidden beneath your dress to keep it dry and you said that an owl gave it to you._

"An owl?"

_Yes Darling, an owl. We tried all ways to get you to admit where you found it but you maintained that an owl had flown down and given you the novel. In the end we decided that you must have found it on the street and invented the story to avoid us taking it away from you. _

Taking a deep breath to keep from stumbling over her next words Sarah used her spare hand to rub the back of her neck nervously, "Mom, did I say what type of owl it was?"

_Yes you did, you said it was a barn owl._

End of Part One

Authors Note: I will try to get part two up ASAP, I don't know how long this story will be I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Also please excuse any English spellings or terms, I've tried to keep Sarah as American as possible but I'm aware that my own culture may rear its very English head.


	2. Chapter 2

He would wait forever

By Lady Geek Chic

Summary: When Jareth first offered Sarah his heart she was too young to truly appreciate such a precious gift, ten years later she's ready to love him but can she break down the walls built after his defeat?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me. If you don't recognise it from film, music video or novel then you can make the assumption I've created it from my own imagination but I don't claim to own that either.

Part Two

A barn owl had flown from nowhere and given her the book? Half an hour later Sarah was lying on her bed with her feet propped up against the headboard desperately trying to recall the incident. Try as she might however the memory remained elusive and Sarah was beginning to develop a headache from the strain. Her mother had sounded worried on the phone when Sarah had become inexplicably quiet and it had taken all of her talent as an actress to convince her that she was okay and to not book the first flight to New York for a long overdue visit. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her mother but she needed time to think so she could formulate a plan and she didn't need any parental interference whilst she did it.

Jareth had given her the book. Or had it been a coincidence? Surely Jareth wasn't the only Fae who flew Aboveground disguised as a barn owl, it was probably a common form of transportation. Fighting the urge to scream Sarah hit the mattress a few times until the urge passed and took a few deep breaths to stop herself wishing a giant hand would slap him silly for the next ten years.

It was as she was lying on her monochrome bed in her monochrome room that the thought occurred that perhaps Jareth wasn't the bad guy she had imagined him to be. He had done everything she wanted and all she had done was complain about it. This of course gave strength to her belief that it had all been a dream a fantastic dream that had given the bored school girl a chance to be a heroine. After all it was amazing wasn't it? The Goblin King is in love with a school girl and he gives her magical powers which she selfishly uses to wish away her baby brother. She begs and pleads for him back and is forced to find her way through the labyrinth to the heart of his kingdom, to a castle where the brother and the King wait. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered she had fought her way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child he had stolen. The thought made her laugh now, stolen, throughout the night and for a long time after she had insisted that her brother was stolen by the cruel King. Ten years later she could finally admit that her own selfish behaviour had been the catalyst for her adventure. _She_ had wished him away. _She_ had held him aloft and announced to the world that she wished the Goblin King would take her brother away. Jareth had done as she asked and whilst he could have returned Toby when she first asked she wouldn't have learned anything from the experience and how long would it be before she wished him away again? A week? A Month? Perhaps she would have waited years until he became a toddler, a grabby, noisy, wandering toddler who one too many times had found his way into her bedroom and broken something.

Knowing the power she held; would she have allowed the frustration to boil over culminating in her calling Jareth once more to take the child, perhaps then she would have refused to ask for him back, refused to run the labyrinth. She wouldn't have met three of the bravest creatures she had ever known and learned more about herself in one night than she had in fifteen years.

"What do I do now?" What had started as a decision to take control of her boring life had spiralled into a mystery concerning the greatest adventure she had ever had. Unless of course it had been the product of a deranged mind. Despite recalling events with startling clarity it was so long ago that it felt like a vivid dream. Groaning Sarah pressed the heel of her hands into her closed eyes in a desperate attempt to ease the ache that was threatening to become a full blown headache. "Did Jareth give me that damn book? Did he start all of this?" Kicking her feet against the headboard it suddenly struck Sarah that if he had given her the book he must have had a motive for his actions, one that she couldn't fathom. "Why? Oh it's not fair Jareth, why did you give me that book?" The silence in the room was mocking her and Sarah scrambled to her feet heading towards her CD player sat in the living room, she wasn't sure what music she enjoyed but she must have something worth listening to amongst the CD's sat neatly on a shelf.

Scanning the music she found that apparently old Sarah had been a fan of classical music, classic rock and inexplicably Mariah Carey, a post-it note stuck to the case informed her that it had been leant to her by Emma. Emma was her best friend and the only person who knew about the labyrinth dream; she'd thought it was amazing that her friend had such a great imagination. Apparently she also thought Sarah would enjoy pop music. Grabbing a CD of David Bowie's greatest hits she placed it in the player and pressed play, the music filled the room ending the dreadful silence that had plagued her since she first woke up.

This brought her back to her second problem, Brad. Breaking up with him would mean she would be truly alone for the first time in years. She had few friends and hadn't contacted her family in months, who would she turn to in her loneliness?

_Yes, should you need us, for any reason at all..._

Hoggle, she hadn't called him in years. In the first year she'd called him, Sir Didymus and Ludo at least once a week to talk and then she'd found herself so busy with school that the meetings had dwindled. Eventually she convinced herself to stop calling her imaginary friends, after all they weren't real, and try to make real friends. A sharp pain in her chest revealed just how much she had missed them. They had always been good at offering advice so maybe a good long talk with them would give her some clarity on the situation.

The full length mirror in the bedroom would be perfect to call them and if they didn't come when called, well that would confirm it was all a dream. Entering the bedroom she took a deep breath and faced the mirror, a pale woman with long brown hair stared back at her. Dressed in casual slacks and a cashmere jumper she looked expensive yet boring. She suddenly missed her wardrobe of jeans and poet shirts, beads and shawls. She missed a time when she actually felt alive.

"Hoggle…" Her voice trailed off and she suddenly felt silly, a grown woman calling on imaginary friends. What would Brad think if he could see her now, he'd probably insist she talk to a doctor about her delusions, he thought having too much imagination was a sign of a deep seated mental health problem. He'd think she was crazy. Was she crazy? "Hoggle I need you!" Closing her eyes Sarah took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes the mirror would be empty and it was all be a dream, the book was a coincidence and she could carry on with her normal, boring life.

"Sarah, is that you?" Opening her eyes Sarah fought the urge to scream, cry or dance. Instead she merely smiled.

"Hi Hoggle, long time no see."

"It's been years little missy, I thought you'd forgotten about us."

"I did, for a time. Can you forgive me?"

Hoggle frowned and then shrugged. "I wasn't aware there was any offence to forgive."

Laughing Sarah leaned forwards and placed her hand on the mirror watching as the dwarf mirrored her movements. "I've missed you so much and Ludo and Sir Didymus! Where are they?"

"Call them and find out." Hoggle replied with a roll of his eyes that had Sarah laughing again, his expression changed to one of concern when she started crying through the laughter. "Sarah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Or at least I will be. I don't know! I need you all so much!" Sitting on the floor with a thump she knew would annoy the crotchety old man living in the apartment below her Sarah wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed. When she felt several pairs of arms wrap around her she could only sob harder.

It was half an hour before Sarah could stop crying long enough to tell Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus what had happened with her life. Sat in her living room drinking tea Sarah told her friends about her life from her job, which involved no creativity at all, to her boyfriend, who also required no creativity.

"I'm beginning to think that the only thing I have achieved that I'm actually proud of was ten years ago and happened in a magical land. The worst thing is I don't even know if anything that happened was my own achievement."

"What do you mean my Lady?" Sir Didymus enquired, the little fox knight was sat on the edge of the sofa with a tea cup balanced delicately in his paws, taking a sip he levelled a one eyed stare at her. "Surely you don't believe that you were being controlled?"

"That's exactly what I believe Sir Didymus. All of this started because of a book I've had since I was a child, a story of a girl who wishes away her baby brother and is forced to run the labyrinth to get him back. Sure there were some differences, you guys weren't in it but the rest was the same!"

"A book my Lady, who wrote it?"

"I don't know, there's no author or publishing house, I looked it up on the internet and it's like it doesn't exist and get this, I asked my Mom and apparently I claimed a barn owl gave it to me." Silence reigned over the living room, Hoggle and Sir Didymus stared at her in disbelief whilst Ludo drank tea from a mixing bowl, it being the only item she had large enough for him to hold without dropping. "How many Fae fly about as Barn Owls, surely He isn't the only one who does that?"

"Just Him." Hoggle said after a silence so awkward Sarah felt her toes begin to curl.

"Crap."

"My Lady?"

"He gave me the book. He must have known I would eventually wish away my baby brother."

"Sarah you're talking crazy, you didn't have a baby brother when you got the book."

"Hoggle are you telling me he can't see into the future? In the book he's in love with the girl and gives her the power to wish away her brother, I highly doubt he took one look at a scrawny six year old and fell in love, he must have seen me in the future." Hoggle shrugged awkwardly and Sarah sighed, talking to him about Jareth was perhaps not the best idea in the world even before their adventure ten years ago he had hated the Goblin King.

"Lady Sarah, Jareth has magic that is beyond my comprehension and it is perhaps true that he has the ability to see the future. But do you really think that he would orchestrate this entire affair just to meet you? What could he possibly hope to gain from all of this?"

Sarah smiled and propped her chin on her hand resting her elbow on her knee, "He wanted me, I didn't tell you at the time because I was confused and I guess I didn't understand what he was saying. He said to me," Sarah paused and blushing swallowed nervously, "fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

"What does it mean my Lady?" Didymus asked, the fox was quivering with excitement and Sarah chuckled.

"Aboveground we have vows we say at a wedding ceremony to love, honour, and obey. I think Jareth was asking me to marry him."

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update, I have actually had it finished for a week now but didn't have much of a chance to edit it after my lovely fiancé beta read it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it and thank you if you read it but didn't review, I'm thrilled people have taken time to read my story.


	3. Chapter 3

He would wait forever

By Lady Geek Chic

Summary: When Jareth first offered Sarah his heart she was too young to truly appreciate such a precious gift, ten years later she's ready to love him but can she break down the walls built after his defeat?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me. If you don't recognise it from film, music video or novel then you can make the assumption I've created it from my own imagination but I don't claim to own that either.

Part Three

"Marry my Lady?"

Sarah nodded; balancing her cup on her knee she massaged her temples wearily. "He asked me to marry him and I threw it in his face then put the boot in when he was down. I am a terrible human being."

"And Jareth is a rat, everythin' balances out." Hoggle said with a shrug, he didn't seem too perturbed to hear that Jareth had proposed he did shrink back slightly from Sarah's narrow eyed stare. "What?"

"You knew he…cared about me, didn't you!"

"Well he didn't dump us in the bog because he felt contrary!"

"Hoggle how could you not tell me?" Sarah glared at the dwarf who once more shrugged; he didn't seem particularly worried by her annoyance and carried on drinking his tea nonchalantly.

"Would it have changed your mind Missy?"

"No!"

"Then what was the point in telling ya?"

Didymus and Ludo had watched the argument with a level of fascination Sarah found a little disconcerting; finally she turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you guys think?"

"My Lady perhaps my esteemed colleague is correct. Your knowledge that his feelings were not just a way of distracting you from taking back Toby might have ultimately led to your failing in your task."

"Sawwah friend!" Ludo rumbled happily and Sarah smiled as she stroked his arm gently.

"Okay I'll concede you guys are probably right besides he probably doesn't even remember me. I mean loads of people must have beaten the labyrinth, right?"

"Just you." Hoggle commented, he picked a chocolate chip cookie off the plate and sniffed it experimentally taking a bite he made a happy noise and ate the rest of the cookie with glee.

"No way!"

"It is true my Lady, you are the first and last to beat the labyrinth. As for King Jareth, my liege is not himself since the event ten years ago."

Sarah paused her teacup half way to her mouth, "What do you mean 'not himself'?"

"He withdrew to his rooms ten years ago and assigned his advisors to run the kingdom. He hasn't been seen in public ever since." Didymus stared down at his paws anxiously, it pained him to give Sarah such news knowing that she would be upset. It was in his code however, to not lie, especially to a lady. "I'm sorry my Lady, this news must be painful for you."

It was, more painful than Sarah had realised it would be. Fighting back tears she placed the cup on the coffee table and wiped at her eyes. "I'm not special; I'm nothing, why would he do this?"

"He's a rat an' ya turned him down, he's sulkin'."

"For ten years?"

"Sarah, he's Fae, they live thousands of years ten years can pass in the blink of an eye."

"Why would he want to be with me then? I'd grow old and die and he'd still be young and beautiful."

"Beautiful fer a rat." Hoggle muttered and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Hoggle, enough, you don't like him, we get that." Sarah said with a sigh and Didymus grinned as Hoggle rolled his own eyes. "The point is I would die, it's what mortals do we die."

"Mortals who live in the Underground age at a slower rate and as Queen you would have magic of your own as you do as Champion of the labyrinth."

Blinking Sarah turned to Didymus who grinned at her; the little fox knight seemed to be amused by her confusion. "I don't have magic."

"Of course you do."

"I'd know if I had magic."

Didymus turned a bright eye on her and Sarah frowned, she didn't have magic she would know if she had magic…wouldn't she?

"Do you think anybody could call us through a mirror? Jareth may have been heart sick but he knew you deserved a reward for your bravery, loyalty and intellect. That reward was his allowing you passage through mirrors and wishes should you desire it with all your heart."

"I get wishes?"

"Yes; and the labyrinth will endeavour to fulfil your wish. Of course it cannot bring people back from the dead or make someone fall in love with you but it has powers aided by the Goblin King."

Sarah leaned forwards eagerly sweeping back the mane of chocolate hair that fell over her shoulders, "Is there anything else I can do?"

Didymus slumped in his seat looking at Sarah apologetically, "I don't know my Lady it was at this time he took himself into seclusion."

"Then I'm going to have to ask him myself."

"Are ya crazy? He won't speak to ya!" Hoggle exclaimed and Ludo nodded sympathetically.

"Well I'll make him talk to me!"

"I'm tellin' ya, it won't work he leaves notes for his trusted advisors; the girl who ripped his heart out will not be warmly welcomed."

"I was young; I didn't know what he wanted." Hoggle snorted and Sarah glared at him, "We don't all live for hundreds of years, I was just fifteen and not ready for him to declare his love for me."

"Can you say you're ready now?" Didymus asked and Sarah ran her hands through her hair pushing it away from her face with desperate fingers.

"I think I am."

"Think aint gonna cut it little lady, if you're gonna court the Goblin King you need to be sure it's what you want. I don't think he can handle another heart break."

"I thought you hated him?" Sarah spat out crossing her arms over her chest, she knew Hoggle was right but it didn't mean she liked it.

"I do, he's a rat but he's also my King. Like him or not he rules the kingdom I live in and without him the kingdom will fall. I've heard rumours of neighbouring kingdoms sniffing around, they're looking for weaknesses and right now you're one of 'em."

"What do you mean?"

Hoggle sighed, he hated getting involved with affairs of the heart but as Sarah's friend he felt duty bound to protect her. She needed to know what she was risking and that included dangers she hadn't even known about. "Not many people know why Jareth has gone into seclusion, his advisors just said that Jareth was mourning the loss of a friend but was continuing to rule from his chambers. They put a _lot_ of emphasis on the fact that he was continuing to rule. The thing is not everyone believes the story and there are a few of us who know the story and some who have put two and two together and the answers are ranging from four to forty." Hoggle paused and Sarah nodded for him to continue, he could see her mind was working overtime trying to fully comprehend what he was telling her. "This situation is decidedly risky, people are desperate to find a pawn to use against him and if you suddenly reappear well people aren't stupid, they'll figure out that the best pawn to use against him is the one woman he ever loved. If that happens Oberon himself won't be able to protect ya."

"What do you mean?"

Hoggle chewed his lip awkwardly and opened his mouth to speak but it was Didymus who finally spoke. "What he means my Lady is that the vultures will go in for the kill."

It was an hour later and Sarah was alone in the apartment, Brad was due and her mind was so torn up over Jareth and her defeat of the labyrinth that she hadn't even considered how she was going to handle her boyfriend. She had meant to ask her friends for advice but had found herself side-tracked, now staring at the clock on the wall she was hit by a feeling of anxiety that twisted her stomach.

"Sarah, what the heck are you going to do?"

"Do about what?" Jumping Sarah found herself facing her boyfriend; apparently he had a key to her apartment. Brad was holding a bottle of wine and Sarah eyed it apprehensively, did she even _like_ wine?

"I think we need to talk." Brad smiled affectionately and kissed her on the forehead.

"You talk; I'm going to put this in the fridge it needs chilling."

"Brad, we really need to talk."

"I can hear you!" He called from the kitchen and Sarah growled in frustration, apparently if he had any flaws it was an inability to pay attention to what was being said.

"How long have we been together?"

"Two years but you know that babe." He called her babe apparently. Sarah wrinkled her nose unsure how she felt about the nickname, _he_ had called her Precious and that seemed nice, Babe was a film about a pig who thought he was a sheep dog.

"Brad, I feel like I've just woken up from this really long sleep and I don't even know who I am."

"That's easy, you're Sarah Williams."

"But who _is_ she? What do I like? I used to love fairy tales and theatre and stories and drama, now I'm a _banker_!" She spat out the occupation as if it tasted bad and Brad came to face her confusion written across his too handsome face.

"Sarah what are you going on about, you love your job."

"The old me did, but I don't."

"You're not making any sense."

Growling Sarah pounded her knees with her fists and spat out bitterly, "You think I don't know that?" Taking a deep breath she pinched the bridge of her nose trying desperately to alleviate her growing headache. "I feel as if I've spent the past seven or eight years in a dream and today I woke up and I don't like who I am."

"I like you."

"Do you even know me?" Sarah asked softly and Brad chuckled.

"Of course I do, you're calm, organised, level-headed Sarah."

"You don't know me at all, that's not me, that's someone else, someone I don't like." Looking up at her boyfriend Sarah tried desperately to find some feeling of love for him, closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to centre herself an image of the Goblin King popped in her head. It was in that final moment before she was sent home after defeating Jareth, the look on his face a mixture of longing and despair, it pierced Sarah's heart and wincing she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Brad, a long time ago I made a huge mistake and since then I've been paying for it. It's time to make right what I did wrong."

"What?" Brad's voice cracked and Sarah found that she was crying.

"I'm so sorry, you deserve to find someone amazing who can give you everything you ever dreamed of but that just isn't me."

"You're breaking up with me, did I do something wrong?" His face crumpled and Sarah felt her own heart break, he had truly been a great guy and in different circumstances she would have been blissfully happy with him.

"No, no you're great! I'm just not for you and one day you'll see that and you'll forget I ever existed."

"I can't forget you, I love you!"

"I am so sorry."

Wiping at his eyes Brad grabbed the jacket he had flung over the back of a chair and turned to leave, at the door with one hand resting on the door handle he choked out "Goodbye Sarah" before leaving Sarah alone in the apartment.

Holding her head in her hands Sarah could only sob.

A/N: I could have gone the easy route and painted Brad as the bad guy, the guy who is holding Sarah back from her true love. Unfortunately in real life great guys get hurt in the name of love. Don't feel too sorry for Brad though, he would later go on to meet a Chiropractor in a bar and they would marry and have four kids, but his story isn't important here so that's the last we'll see of Brad (last name unknown).

Sorry this update took so long I came down with tonsillitis and didn't feel like writing much. Thank you to every single person who has read my little story so far and especially thank you to those who reviewed, they all mean a great deal to me!

In case anybody is curious and I'm sure you're all dying to know the ins and outs of my mind, I have no idea how long this story will be. I also have a feeling Jareth might show up in the next chapter…I'm not promising anything but stick around and we'll see when his royal crotch bulge will make his melodramatic appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

He would wait forever

By Lady Geek Chic

Summary: When Jareth first offered Sarah his heart she was too young to truly appreciate such a precious gift, ten years later she's ready to love him but can she break down the walls built after his defeat?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me. If you don't recognise it from film, music video or novel then you can make the assumption I've created it from my own imagination but I don't claim to own that either.

Part Four

Despite her idea of immediate action Sarah found herself procrastinating so that nearly a week had gone by and she still hadn't confronted Jareth. Perhaps confronted was the wrong word, after all he was no longer her adversary, she hoped. Truthfully after Hoggle's declaration that he was unlikely to want to see her she found herself losing confidence with what little plans she even had. Of course this didn't give her answers to the many questions she had and the desire to see Jareth was growing ever daily despite the amount of phone calls she'd received from people concerned about the break up. The exception to rule was Emma who had listened to her best friend and declared that breaking up with Brad was the best course of action then because there was absolutely no point being with someone you didn't love.

"But what if I do love him and I'm just confused."

"_You said there was another guy, is he fit?_"

"What?" Emma was English and prone to using slang nobody could understand, she claimed to enjoy the look of confusion on people's faces.

"_Attractive, Sarah, attractive. Is he good looking this new bloke you're giving the old glad eye to?_"

"It hardly matters, he probably hates me."

"_How could he hate you, you're Little Miss Conscientious the girl who doesn't offend anyone. What could you have done to piss him off?_"

"I defeated his labyrinth."

"_Oh Sarah, I thought we talked about this it's just a dream. I love you Sarah you know that right and I fully support you kicking Brad to the curb if that's what you need to do but doing it because of some dream you had ten years ago is a bit mental_."

"I…you're right. It just feels so real sometimes. Maybe I just saw someone who looked like him and it sparked a memory."

"_Now that I can get behind, I once met a man who looked so much like Patrick Swayze, Sarah I don't think I need to tell you that he could put me in a corner any day._"

"Thanks Em, now I'm going to have that imagery in my head all day. Look I have to go, stuff to do, jobs to quit, talk to you later okay." Hanging up the phone before Emma could object Sarah quickly dialled the direct line to her boss and waited for it to connect.

An hour later Sarah was stood in front of her wardrobe trying desperately to find something suitable for her journey, the backpack she had dug out of a cupboard had a few pairs of socks and underwear in it as well as necessary hygiene items. "I need to go shopping."

So she did and it was on her shopping trip that Sarah discovered she really had no clue who she was. Did she like jeans, long sleeved tops or short sleeved? What was the weather like in the labyrinth, should she pack for warm weather or cold? Would she even wear the things she had bought, would Jareth even agree to talk to her? The feeling that this could be a futile trip was something she tried not to think about; she needed to find out if he had genuinely cared about her, but then what? The feeling that she was packing for a trip with no destination was disconcerting, if Jareth agreed to talk to her then her preparations would be for nothing, if he refused she may need to camp out for several days until she won him over.

"I'm not in love with him." Sarah told herself as she packed a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I'm not in love with him." She said firmly as she left a note to cancel the newspaper.

"I'm not in love with him." She said as she pulled her almost full back pack into the living room and filled it with snacks and a bottle of water.

_I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you!_ _I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me._

Collapsing on the sofa Sarah covered her face with her hands; her cheeks were hot with embarrassment. Had she really been such a brat? It seemed her memory of the events of that long night had been warped by her desire to retrieve her brother. But maybe that was much of the problem, Jareth had been the villain and she was the hero so she hadn't really listened to his words preferring to assume that everything he said was a trick to stop her getting to the castle.

"I don't love him but I'm beginning to really regret that decision."

Sir Didymus, Knight of the realm and loyal subject of the King of the goblins was concerned. His long awaited catch up with Sarah had revealed several disturbing facts and as much as he loved his friend he knew that her single-minded stubbornness could very easily do more harm than good if she leapt without looking. The problem was she was prone to acting on instinct and for a young woman coming out of a self-imposed psychological exile there was a very good chance she would leap into the fray without really considering the best way to go. Jareth was incredibly vulnerable and although ten years mourning his loss may seem a long time to the mortal Sarah it was a blink of an eye for an immortal fae king. Not that it made him less worried, Sarah at least had a right to worry; nobody had predicted that he would take himself off and refuse to see anyone. Nobody had predicted the depth of his feelings for the mortal girl who defeated his labyrinth.

Didymus looked down at the tea tray and grinned, nobody would suspect that the knight spent his days acting as a maid for his liege. He hadn't lied when he had said that only his trusted advisors were allowed to speak to the king he just hadn't mentioned that he was one of them. Perhaps it was a white lie but he knew that if Sarah and Jareth ever had a chance of resolving past issues he could not interfere.

Balancing he tray on one paw he rapped sharply on the door three times and waited to be allowed entrance.

"Come in."

Pushing the door open Didymus stepped through and then nudged it closed with his hip, he knew Jareth hated when he did it but as of yet he had provoked nothing more than a glower from the moping monarch.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty, I have brought you afternoon tea and a selection of the cook's finest cakes."

"Set the tray down Sir Fox." Didymus frowned, Jareth was sitting in the gloom of his chambers a blanket wrapped around his thin shoulders; on a tray by his feet was a half-eaten breakfast.

"Sire might I suggest you open the curtains, tis a fair day in the labyrinth."

"No."

Nodding Didymus made his way to the small table by the overstuffed armchair Jareth was huddled on. Thanking his excellent eyesight despite the patch that covered one eye he manoeuvred his way past the curtain draped bed in the half light and narrowly avoided a pile of books and what looked like a torn cloak. Avoiding stepping on it he recognised it as the cloak Jareth had worn when he had first met Sarah face to face, she had described it several times, the cloak of feathers and power. The rent down the middle of the cloak told Didymus all he needed to know about Jareth's feelings towards that particular item of clothing.

Placing the tea tray on the table he stepped back and waited for an order, for several minutes Jareth said nothing he was staring at the wall, his long fingers clutching the blanket tighter to his body. Finally he roused himself and turned to stare at the fox knight who met his gaze stoically, "Are things well in my Underground?"

"There are rumours Sire."

"Rumours?"

"Yes Sire, people are beginning to question if you are fit to lead and one day somebody may try to take your throne from you."

"My goblins turn against me do they?"

"No sire, it is the others."

Jareth nodded absently and Didymus felt his king slip back into the shadows of his misery, clearing his throat he said quietly. "I hear talk that they may try to use your…er…affections for The Lady against you, she may be in danger Your Majesty."

"As long as she remains Aboveground she is safe, that much I can promise."

Troubled Didymus found himself wondering if he should confide in Jareth Sarah's plan to visit the Underground, she had not specifically asked him not to tell Jareth but he knew she felt she needed the element of surprise if she was going to get him to talk to her. However, if rival fae were going to put her in danger she needed to be protected, Jareth could not protect her if he didn't know she was in the Underground.

"Yes sire." There was nothing he could do but protect her with everything he had, a foolish decision it may be but he had to trust that Sarah would be careful.

Sarah stared into the mirror anxiously; she was ready to leave as soon as she got up the nerve to say the right words. Performing a final check she made sure she had items for bargaining and a few gifts for her friends, in the front pocket of her waterproof coat she could feel the book pressing against her thigh. She was as ready as she would ever be.

Opening her mouth to say the words her nerve failed and she found herself staring into the mirror, would he even remember her, did he care, what if he didn't want to see her? Fiddling with a strand of chocolate hair she wondered if she should have worn make-up, make an effort for the man she rejected ten years ago.

"Well done Sarah, you stomped his heart into the ground I'm sure that some mascara will make him not hate you."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Whirling round Sarah glared at her best friend who was leaning against the door frame of her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Please Sarah, you told me you were quitting your job. You love your job, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know; I was hoping you'd think I was joking and it would be a few days before you came over to yell at me."

Emma shook her head irritably, "For the love of all that is holy girl you're clearly going through a tough time, _I'm not going to yell at you_!"

"You _are_ yelling at me!"

"Well I wasn't planning on it until you pissed me off. Now can we sit down like adults, get plastered on cheap wine and you can tell me what the heck is going on."

Sitting on the edge of her bed Sarah rolled her head feeling the neck pop as she did so, her muscles felt tight and she realised just how tense she was. "I tried to tell you but you didn't believe me."

"The labyrinth thing? Oh Sarah you're clearly under a lot of stress at the moment, it's just a dream."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is." Emma frowned at her best friend and ran a hand through her short blonde hair, "Look love, you're tired and upset and it's perfectly natural to fall back on old comforts to get you through hard times but this Jared…"

"Jareth, his name is Jareth."

"…Jareth is not real. Nor is the giant furry rock thing or the dwarf or the fox knight."

Glaring Sarah faced her best friend who was watching her with a lot of concern and a hint of pity.

"It is real and I can prove it. I wish the goblins would take me to Jareth, RIGHT NOW!"

There was a pregnant pause and Emma shook her head, then the lights began to flicker and the window blew open, Sarah started to smile as laughter filled the air. Behind the noise she could hear goblins chattering.

"She wants to see Kingy!"

"The Lady wants to see the boss man!"

"I landed on my face but I'm okay!"

Amidst it all Emma was watching in horror and Sarah turned to face her. "I'm sorry but I did try to tell you." She vanished in a cloud of magic and glitter leaving Emma alone in the apartment.

"Oh bollocks."

Jareth was alone with his thoughts; after Didymus had left they had turned increasingly dark. Some fae was planning to take his kingdom from him, planning on using Sarah as a pawn. For a moment he thanked the old gods that Sarah was Aboveground, even if it did mean she was away from him. Not that it mattered, she didn't love him she probably didn't even remember him.

The tray Didymus had brought in lay untouched on the table and Jareth glared at it for a moment before sweeping it to the floor, the porcelain teapot shattered and cold tea splashed over the curtains and rugs. Several delicately iced cakes were smeared over the floor crushed by the weight of the tea cup and tray. Unblinking Jareth glared before he dissolved into laughter which to anybody walking by would sound deeply unhinged.

So focused was he on the carnage he had caused that he didn't hear the tell-tale sound of magic or smell the heavy perfumes, he only briefly felt the tug but it had been so long he dismissed it as a fantasy. It was only when Sarah, clad in jeans a waterproof coat and carrying a backpack landed on him that he finally realised something new had happened.

"Ow. I didn't quite mean to be dumped like that." Sarah groaned and Jareth stiffened, it seemed she was at that moment unaware that she was sitting unceremoniously in his lap. Breathing in he could smell the orange of her shampoo and the scent that was pure Sarah, the scent he had fallen for so long ago. Opening his mouth he tried to frame words suitable for the occasion.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

"Jareth?" Scarlet faced Sarah scrambled to her feet and edged as far away from him as she could, finally she seemed to regain some of her composure and she looked up, her face was thin beneath the waterfall of hair but she still had the full lips and large eyes that he dreamed about each night. "Um…I think we need to talk."

End of part four

A/N I'm sorry this has taken so long, real life got in the way and then I got writers block which sucked.

What do we think of this chapter? I actually found it hard to write because it's a chapter where everything and nothing happens. The plot doesn't move on a great deal but without it you'd be wondering what the heck just happened.

I managed to squeeze Jareth in which broke up the pace of the story so it wasn't just Sarah for another 2,500 words. Jareth's reaction to Sarah popping back into his life will be in the next chapter, here is a hint or two, flailing and melodrama.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added my story to favourites and everyone who read the last chapter. I'll start the next chapter ASAP but I'm heading to an anime convention this weekend so won't have a lot of time to work on it.

Please leave me a review and let me know how you like my story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

He would wait forever

By Lady Geek Chic

Summary: When Jareth first offered Sarah his heart she was too young to truly appreciate such a precious gift, ten years later she's ready to love him but can she break down the walls built after his defeat?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me. If you don't recognise it from film, music video or novel then you can make the assumption I've created it from my own imagination but I don't claim to own that either.

Part Five

"_We_ have to talk? Get out!"

Sarah stumbled back at the venom in his voice, squeezing her eyes shut she clenched her fists at her side, "No Jareth, I think we both need this."

"I've been getting along fine without you!" Jareth spat pulling the blanket tighter across his shoulders.

"You call becoming a recluse fine, get real Jareth!"

"You will not address me in such a familiar way Miss Williams, need I remind you I am royalty."

Gritting her teeth Sarah ground out "Well _Your Majesty_ I beg a moment of your time."

"No. Get out."

"I did not come all this way to be told to get out. _Please_, I just want to ask you a few questions then I will go and never come back if that's what you want."

For a moment it seemed as if Jareth were going to order her to leave anyway finally however he waved a thin arm at her imperiously, "Fine, get on with it, I'm a busy man Sarah."

"Why did you give me the book?"

"What book?"

Pulling the book out of her front pocket Sarah waved it at him, "This book Ja…_Your Majesty_, I've had it for as long as I can remember but my mother told me that I always maintained it was given to me by an owl."

Jareth glared at it haughtily before shrugging languidly, "I have not the foggiest idea what you are talking about."

"A barn owl, giving me a book about _your_ labyrinth, you can't possibly say it's a coincidence."

"I can if I so wish."

"Please, just tell me the truth!"

"Shan't!"

Kneeling in front of the sulking monarch Sarah rested her forehead on the arm of the chair, she was exhausted and upset and not in the mood to deal with him being stubborn.

"That's not fair; you said you would hear me out."

"I did not however, make any promises about answering your questions."

"That's not fair!" For a moment Sarah felt like a teenager again, the King of the Goblins was infuriating and attractive and terrifying all in one and she was torn between kissing him or hauling back and punching him.

"You say that so often." Jareth remarked glibly, sitting up straight Sarah frowned; a memory tickled at the edge of her consciousness.

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

"Yes, yes you can remember the words I say, I wonder if I ought to congratulate you."

"Jareth, stop being a jerk." For a moment the Goblin King looked astonished then his face dropped into a glower and Sarah shrank back.

"What gives you the right to be here? It's been ten years with not even a by your leave from you and then all of a sudden you're here demanding explanations!"

"I…I just thought…"

"You thought nothing!" Jareth sneered, throwing the blanket off he stood up and Sarah swallowed nervously, from his position huddled in the chair she had thought he seemed thinner than when she first met him now she could see how much weight he had lost. His cheek bones were prominent in his withered face, he eyes were large in sunken sockets, his shoulders protruded painfully, every tendon and bone in his hands could be seen. He had always been pale but now he was grey, the very image of the walking dead.

"Oh god."

"I'd like to think in ten years you've felt even the smallest flicker of remorse but here you are, a woman where once stood a girl and I…I am a horror in place of a king."

"What happened to you?" Sarah whispered, Jareth pointed at her and she flinched as if expecting to be struck.

"You happened Sarah Williams, you! Ten years have gone by and all I can hear over and over are those fateful words that were my undoing!"

"What?" Feeling sick Sarah scrambled back stopping only when her back hit the corner of the four poster bed, drawing her knees up to her chest she stared at the man she had once hated and felt nothing but remorse.

"You have no power over me! You have no power over me!" Walking towards her Jareth emphasised each word with a jab of his finger, "You. Have. No. Power. Over. Me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Get out!"

"I was too young to understand, please Jareth I didn't understand!"

"GET OUT!"

Clambering to her feet Sarah stumbled out of the room almost blinded by the tears she couldn't seem to stop, behind her Jareth grabbed a tea tray and threw it at a wall in a crash of silver and porcelain, gripping the edge of a table he tipped it over sending a small pile of papers fluttering across the room. Finally, exhausted, he sank onto a chair and covered his face with his hands. "What have I done?"

End of chapter five

A/N: Okay this is a really short chapter but never fear chapter six will be up tomorrow, you have my word on that as at the time of posting this, six is fully written. The reason behind this is I kinda hate it when someone updates with a short chapter to make up for not posting in ages (real life totally got in the way) and where this has ended it didn't seem right to bring in a new scene. Chapter six will pick up from this in what I hope will be a fitting style. This chapter was quite dramatic (I did promise dramatics, how many tea trays can he have to flip over, lots is your answer) so the next may be more light hearted, or it won't. We'll see.

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, you people are seriously amazing. I am sending hugs and high fives out to all the people who review and read my story!


	6. Chapter 6

He would wait forever

By Lady Geek Chic

Summary: When Jareth first offered Sarah his heart she was too young to truly appreciate such a precious gift, ten years later she's ready to love him but can she break down the walls built after his defeat?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me. If you don't recognise it from film, music video or novel then you can make the assumption I've created it from my own imagination but I don't claim to own that either.

Part Six

It did not take long for Sir Didymus to arrive at the door to Jareth's room after he heard an almighty crash. He hadn't expected to return so soon after delivering what promised to be yet another untouched tea tray, he also did not expect to find Sarah huddled on the floor sobbing her heart out. Standing by the sobbing woman he found that not for the first time his loyalties were divided. As a subject of His Majesty he should have immediately gone to ensure that Jareth was safe, as Sarah's friend he wanted to make sure she would be okay and perhaps find out how she came to the Underground. Torn Didymus could only stare at his friend before kneeling before her, "My lady, I need to make sure His Majesty is okay, please stay here I shall return soon."

Sarah sniffed and raised her head slightly to stare at the fox Knight with red rimmed eyes, "Okay."

Standing up Didymus turned to face the mahogany door that suddenly seemed more imposing than it ever had, raising a paw he rapped sharply on the door and turning the handle let himself into the room without waiting for a response. He knew this was a risky move as Jareth could take it in many ways, several of them unpleasant and the end result could be anything from a tongue lashing to a dunk in the bog of eternal stench. Personally the latter did not bother him as it seemed he was the only creature in the Underground who could not smell it, however other people could and he did not wish to offend his peers with poor hygiene.

"Your Majesty, are you well, I heard a noise."

Didymus squinted in the half light of the room, Jareth was huddled on an overstuffed arm chair, his blanket was on the floor and the room was a scene of chaos. Across one wall were several stains, it appeared Jareth had thrown several trays before tipping up a table. "Your Majesty why is Miss Williams here, what happened?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know she was here Fox!"

For the first time in his life Didymus contemplated lying, he had promised himself he would not interfere but he also knew to lie to his king was to risk a visit to the hangman.

"I knew she planned to visit, I did not know when."

"Lying to me are we Didymus?" Jareth asked conversationally, "I did not think you had it in you."

"Your Majesty I lie not, I knew Miss Williams wished to talk to you but I knew not when she planned her visit."

Jareth frowned and Didymus blinked one eye nervously, "Why now?"

"I believe it would be best if you asked _her_ that."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and reaching down picked the blanket off the floor, draping it over his knees he shook his head wearily, "I offered her my heart once and she kicked it to the floor, I shall not make the same mistake twice." Twisting the blanket in his hands Jareth sighed and Didymus felt his heart twist for his melancholy monarch. "Now leave me Sir Knight, I am not feeling myself tonight."

Nodding Didymus began to leave the room, as he reached the door he turned and asked Jareth, "What of Lady Sarah, what would you have me do?"

"Make her comfortable Sir Didymus, she said the right words, undoing them is going to be more difficult than she realises."

"Yes Sire." Leaving Jareth Didymus wondered if not interfering was the right course of action after all.

It was several hours before Sarah had recovered enough to form any sort of coherent sentence, throughout it all Didymus had done his best to make her comfortable. His first act was to guide her down the corridor to a guest bedroom; he had sat her down on a sofa and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Then he sat and waited, the kitchens were on standby to make anything she should require when she was hungry and two maids in waiting were preparing to draw a bath and provide clean clothing. To Didymus it almost felt as if the entire castle were holding its breath waiting for her to do something so they could carry on living again. But then it had felt that way for a long time, ever since she had won back her brother and turned down Jareth's proposal of marriage.

"Didymus?"

"Yes My Lady?"

"What happened to him?"

The question surprised Didymus, he had assumed that Sarah had been upset over her own situation and Jareth's anger at her, that she was mourning the loss of what he had been was intriguing and Didymus took a moment to think before he answered.

"I'm afraid, My Lady that this is not a simple question to answer, as you know after the incident he went into seclusion and he did not come out, he has eaten very little during his time in seclusion, his Fae constitution means he won't die from malnourishment but his magic is dependent on his strength and this he maintains by eating."

"He looks so ill, are you sure he won't die?"

"No my lady he won't die, however if he does not eat and regain his strength his kingdom will not be able to flourish." Sarah frowned and Didymus held up a paw, "I shall explain everything in due course My Lady but first I must insist you are made comfortable." Standing he issued orders to the ladies in waiting who began work immediately.

Sarah found herself stripped of clothing and submerged in a bathtub filled with hot and bubbles that smelled sweet oh so relaxing, when she questioned one of the Fae maids she found that the bubbles were scented with chamomile to aid in relaxation. Taking a deep breath Sarah submerged herself fully letting her hair fan out in the water. Sitting up she couldn't help but giggle at the shocked expressions of the maids who said nothing but cleaned her hair using a sweet smelling shampoo and rinsed her off with copper jugs filled with water. Sitting in the bath tub which was situated in the middle of a wood panelled room she felt like she'd stepped back in time, there was no fancy shower or marble surfaces, no porcelain and tile, just wood and copper. Granted it was very fancy in its own way just nothing like she was used to. It had taken several minutes to convince Sarah to allow the maids to stay; they were just doing their jobs despite how self-conscious it made her feel but Didymus had assured her that this was how it was done for the King and honoured guests. Which was something Sarah had her doubts about, Jareth knew she was in the castle but would he really believe her to be an honoured guest and not just a nosy interloper?

Lying back against the side of the tub she closed her eyes and let the hot water ease her sore muscles, being flung into another world and landing on top of someone had left her feeling delicate it was a feeling she hoped would go away sooner rather than later.

"My Lady, are you going to sleep?" The question was asked so quietly it took Sarah nearly a full minute to register that they were talking to her, opening her eyes she found herself staring at a concerned maid.

"Huh? Oh, no…sorry I was just relaxing. I'll get out now thank you." The maid nodded and held a large towel up as Sarah stood determined not to feel too self-conscious in comparison to the maids who were both slender and oh so beautiful. Both were pale skinned and had pointed ears and arched eyebrows, it was obvious to Sarah they were sisters as they shared plump lips and large eyes but in hair colour they were as different as night and day. Though Didymus had introduced them as her maids she couldn't get over how elegantly they were dressed, both wore gowns of a silken fabric and their hair was styled in elegant up-do's that would have made a High School Prom goer looking underdressed. The maid with raven dark hair had it styled in a mass of curls pinned back with floral pins; her blonde sister's hair was sleeker though they obviously shared a fondness for floral hair pins.

The overall effect left Sarah feeling dowdy and out of shape, it wasn't that she was over-weight but she was tall and had a weight to match her height so she was left feeling clumsy and awkward, something she hadn't experienced since high school. Shaking off the insecurity she allowed the maids to wrap her in a towel and climbing out of the tub took an offered towel to dry her dripping hair. "Um, do I dry myself here or back in the room?"

The maids exchanged glances as if they were deciding who should talk and finally one offered a small smile before saying "You have a dressing room My Lady."

"Oh, is my backpack in there? That's where my spare clothing is."

Again they exchanged glances and the second maid spoke up, "More appropriate attire has been provided for you My Lady."

Oh. Well she supposed that made sense, she wanted to fit in and her regular clothing could be used when she went home. Whenever that would be, she was determined to not leave until she had the information she needed and had a long talk with Jareth. Drying her hair she idly wondered if Jareth would want to…date her, court her…what was the correct terminology…come to think of it what was the correct protocol for dating a king? Did she wait for him to make a move? Not that she wanted to date him, or maybe she did…did she? A part of her was screaming yes and had been since she turned him down ten years ago but she wasn't sure she was cut out to be a queen, didn't you need a lot of training to rule?

"My Lady if you would step through the door we can help you dress." Nodding Sarah followed the maids as they led her through a door she hadn't noticed; apparently wood panelling ensured that doors blended in with the walls. A thought went through her mind that she would hate to be in this room alone; the chance of her getting stuck and being lost forever was quite high.

Didymus hummed to himself as he went back to see the king, he hoped with Sarah's appearance in the castle he would be more inclined to eat or at least allow the maids in to clean. It was very rare that he allowed the maids in and quite often Didymus had found himself changing bed sheets and tidying away tea trays when Jareth allowed him to. It was not a dignified duty for a knight but neither was delivering food so he supposed it was just part of his duty in ensuring his king had some semblance of normality.

Tapping on the door he waited once more to be allowed in, it was not long before a voice called out, "Go away."

"Your Majesty, it is I, Sir Didymus."

"This does not further incline me to allow you in my presence." Didymus stepped back baffled at this harsh reception, he hadn't been so disdained since the incident, after which Jareth had forgiven him for his part in helping Sarah.

"I wished to inform you that Lady Sarah has been shown to a room; will you be joining her tonight for dinner?"

"No."

It was all very disconcerting, whilst he had not expected to find Jareth whistling a merry song as he dressed to impress he was completely astounded to find him in a worse state than before. When Jareth had told him he did not feel himself he had assumed that once he had gotten over the worst of the shock he would begin to feel more like the old Jareth, he had stayed in his room refusing to eat for ten years because she left; now he was sulking because she came back! The urge to give Jareth a right royal telling off was strong and Didymus bit his lip to stop himself from doing something that could lead to his being killed or worse stripped of his knighthood.

"I shall return in the morning then Your Majesty."

He waited long enough to hear a weary, "Whatever." before he made his way back along the corridor to find out when Sarah would be finished with her bath.

It seemed to Sarah that she was now facing a wall of fabric, the two maids were standing back politely allowing her time to choose a dress, after five minutes of indecisive staring one stepped forwards and politely offered to show her some dresses suitable for dinner.

"I think green would be a good colour on you My Lady, perhaps with gold trim on the bodice?"

"I'm not sure, is this suitable, it's very fancy."

The second maid stepped forwards and Sarah noted that both women glided rather than walked, "My Lady this is an ordinary dress for a simple dinner, now if you were to look at the far left of the rack you would see dresses suitable for a ball, at the far right are day dresses to be worn during the day and for accepting visitors."

Sarah looked the dresses on the left were indeed gorgeous the word opulent sprung to mind and she nodded weakly, she couldn't imagine wearing two dresses a day just to be seen as suitably dressed. "This is like something out of a Jane Austen novel."

"My Lady?" Sarah turned the dark haired maid was frowning delicately in confusion.

"I guess you won't have read any of the classics from my world?"

"Indeed we have My Lady, His Majesty has a large library including many novels and books from your world but I haven't heard of the lady you mentioned."

"Jane Austen, she wrote during England's Regency period, perhaps I will be able to convince Ja…I mean His Majesty to purchase her novels."

With an almost imperceptible shake of her dark head the maid only smiled and glanced at a watch she wore around her neck, "It is almost time to eat My Lady; you are the only guest in the castle so you will eat in your rooms if that suits you."

"I…guess so. If I'm alone why must I dress up?" The maids stared at her blankly and Sarah sighed, "Never mind."

End of Part Six

A/N: A day later and here you have chapter six. I hope this makes up for how long it took me to upload chapter five?

Please review and let me know what you think, I value each and every review I get. I'm also thrilled by author/story fav's etc (those seriously shock me, I'm not being coy here I'm genuinely thrilled and shocked when someone fav's me, you're all beautiful!)

The next chapter will be done ASAP; I have some free time for the next few days (thank you Easter) so will be able to spend time writing.

Thank you for all the kind comments, I hope everyone has a lovely Easter.


End file.
